Family
by Flame779
Summary: Vegeta is depressed because of gokus death can the gang save him?


Vegeta wondered outside and sat on the roof thoughts raced through his head '_if you weren't so useless you'd have a rival!_' The thought Said vegeta stood unflinching '_if you didn't have pride goku would be alive! You useless saiyen!'_ Another Shouted _'YOUR RACE IS ASHAMED OF YOU your useless and weak! You aren't worthy to be a saiyen! Trunks will grow up knowing his father is worthless and bulma will leave you!' _The thought Said

Vegetas resolve crumbled and tears started slowly the rain poured down '_your sister is dead because of you your family is dead because of you because you weren't strong enough to protect them!'_ The thoughts said

After gokus death vegeta broke

Now he just wonders not training anymore but not eating either

On a z gang night chi-chi was trying to get bulma to stop worrying

"Vegetas fine bulma he's not a child!" Said chi-chi 18 rolled her eyes "but chi!" Said bulma "but nothing!" Said chi-chi "HE'S BROKEN CHI" Shouted bulma

"What?" They Asked now catching attention of them all

Bulma sobbed int o her hands "it's like he's dead guys! He won't eat and he stopped training he wanders now and his pride is gone and his will is gone to! It's like like like he's broken! A shell of his once former self guys! I can't help him I know he blames himself for gokus death and I can't get him back! I don't know what to do!" Shouted bulma crying

Yamcha rolled his eyes "do what you always do shout at him" Said yamcha

"I've tried! But he always mumbles about it being his fault or he's just gonna then Shuts up! I need help guys!" Said bulma

"I could maybe knock some sense into him" said chi-chi

"No he can't even haredly take an insult without looking like a kicked puppy anymore chi I'm worried he's not that warrior anymore it seems like his past is coming back to haunt him we need goku! He can't stay in the after life! Any longer or vegetas gonna kill himself!" Said bulma

"Isn't that a bit over reacting bulma?" Asked krillin

Bulma rolled her eyes

"Yeah I'm over reacting take a look at this and tell me if it's over reacting!" Growled bulma take Her phone and show them a picture of the saiyen prince

He had bags under his eyes his usual up kept flame like hair was messy and down he looked sick and pale his eyes were dull and his frown was scary and lifeless without a trace Even Whi's eyes widened

"My my vegetas look at his arms" Said whis

Beerus took the phone and growled

"Is this really the same vegeta?" Asked krillin as yamcha threw up vegeta looked like someone who was starved and broken

He probably was

"Let's get the dragon balls Vegeta has risked many times to help us and now it's time to return the favour even if some of us don't like him" Said krillin

They nodded and bulma got the dragon raider when the gang saw Vegeta he had budged past Beerus and was heading outside then inside deep in thought

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING! Beerus Shouted

Vegeta jumped just noticing them

"H.h.h.hi" he said his voice was raspy and sounded sore

"I'm sorry" he said

They were taken back and looked shocked at the prince who was staring at the ground walking away

"I told you he's broken" Said bulma

"I think one of you should stay here so he doesn't..." Said krillin

Bulma couldn't bring herself to stay none of them could

When trunks appeared "I will take care of papa! I want the old papa back mama! He train me! And smile at me! I don't want this papa! I want the old papa!" Said trunks saluting

They stared at the boy in shock and smiled at him

"Make sure he doesn't hurt himself trunks please this is a mission you can't mess up" Said Gohan

Trunks nodded "anything to have my dad back" he said

"You truly are your fathers son you are stubborn and brave rushing in without thinking and being a soldier when no one needs you to be" everyone looked at piccolo surprised

"Fighting for someone else and not scared to see blood" Said Gohan

"We need the old vegeta back no matter how much we all hate his arrogance it was nice to have around someone who was so confident made everyone feel at ease" Said bulma

They nodded And left. They found the dragon balls

"OH MIGHTY SHENRON GRANT ME THIS WISH AND BRING GOKU BACK TO LIFE! NO MATTER WHAT HE SAYS!" Shouted bulma

She longs eyes turned yellow and he nodded

"Your wish has been granted" he said

"And for our second wish being him here!" Shouted chi chi

"Hey guys why didn't we just wish for vegeta to be back to normal" Asked krillin

"Cause if he did and learned what he had done he'll fall right back into that massive hole he's dug himself in" frowned 18

Goku appeared beside them and the dragon balls shot off

"Aww hey guys why am I back and can't vegeta just fly out of a hole?" Asked goku Rubbing the back of his head

"Goku vegetas not the same" Said chi-chi

"Of course not he aged!" Smiled goku

Bulma walked right over to him and slapped him

"MY HUSBANDS BROKEN YOU IDIOT! HE IS IN DEPRESSION AND YOUR JOKING ABOUT THIS!" Shouted bulma as yamcha held her back

Goku looked shocked

"Depression? You mean when the person is so sad they die?" Asked goku

"Yes! And vegetas on that road unless you stop him!" Shouted chi-chi

"His ki is very weak and another ki is with him" Said goku

"Trunks and vegeta!" Said bulma

"But theirs more weak ki's!" Said goku

"No! He must've done it that that that stupid twit!" Shouted bulma

"I thought trunks was supposed to stop him!?" Shouted Gohan

"Vegeta isn't stupid he knows an oportunity when he sees one and he will take it" Said goku nodding serious

Goku used instant transmission with everyone touching his shoulder and goku nearly fainted at the sight of vegeta shocked that his rival was in this much suffering cause of his death

And it hurt goku

Vegeta was like that older brother who gives it like it is to him

No matter how hard vegeta glared at him vegeta would always be like family to him

"Quick give him a senzu bean!" Shouted krillin

Piccolo gave one to vegeta but vegeta moved his head and spat it out He opened his eyes and growled

His arms and legs were to weak to move

"Vegeta you stubborn jerk eat the flipping bean!" Shouted bulma

"No my fault kakarot death help me" he said

"The voices in my head the constant pain" Said vegeta

Bulma Hugged him "vegeta gokus right their he's alive" Said bulma

Vegeta looked to his right and saw goku goku smiled at vegeta and vegeta smiled back

Bulma gave him the senzu bean and this time vegeta ate it Vegeta fell asleep

"Never do anything like that again vegeta" said bulma kissing his head

"Trunks" Said bulma

Trunks looked at her he had been crying

"Papa..." he said crying

Goten was comforting his friend

"Your papa fought against pain for so long trunks he's alive now be thankful for that" Said goten

Trunks nodded and sat next to vegeta

They were a family

The z gang

Vegeta may have been evil in the past

But now he learned

He may be prideful

But he still has emotions

**Moral: no matter what happens don't try to kill yourself for it **

**For theirs always gonna be exleast someone who would try to prevent it **

**And would cry if you were gone **


End file.
